Jack Versus the Katamari
by Lady Psychic
Summary: A crossover between Radiata Stories and Katamari Damacy. It was perfectly normal day until Lulu's cat went missing again and Jack saw a tiny, green man push a bizarre ball around.
1. Part 1

_A/N: Well, it's been a while since I wrote anything in the Radiata Stories fandom. Actually, this particular story is a crossover between Radiata Stories and Katamari Damacy. I'm putting this in the Radiata Stories category because it mostly takes place in the Radiata Stories world. If you are not familiar with the game Katamari Damacy, don't worry. This story will hopefully explain everything you need to know. If you do happen to get confused, just ask any question in your reviews and I will answer them to the best of my ability. Also, this story will not be a one-shot, but it won't be very long either. It will probably be around 3 to 4 chapters in length._

_Disclaimer: I own neither Radiata Stories nor Katamari Damacy. Radiata Stories is owned by Square Enix. Katamari Damacy is owned by Namco._

**Jack Versus the Katamari**

**Part 1**

It all began as a typical morning for Jack Russel. He woke up, ate breakfast, and headed toward Theater Vancoor to see if there were any missions that he could do. Then, he began to patrol the streets Radiata. Everything seemed fine until he heard a familiar voice cry out for help.

Jack sighed when he realized that it was Lulu's voice. When he asked her what was wrong, she told him that her cat had gone missing again. 'Maybe if she stopped hugging her cat so hard, it wouldn't run away,' thought Jack. Still, he agreed to help Lulu since he had nothing else better to do.

Shortly after the search began, Jack saw something very odd. Rolling down the street was a bizarre-looking ball. At first, Jack thought it was rolling by itself somehow. As he got closer to it, however, he realized that a tiny, green man with an oddly shaped head was pushing the ball. Jack was even more amazed to see that the litter on the street was sticking to the ball, and the ball seemed to be growing as a result. As he continued to watch the ball, Jack's mischievous curiosity grew, and so did his urge to kick things.

Finally, Jack couldn't take it anymore and he gave the ball a hard kick. The bizarre ball was sent flying and the little, green man was holding on for his life. After they were gone from his sight, Jack just shrugged and thought, 'That was weird.' Then, he continued his search for Lulu's cat.

Meanwhile, the little green man known as the Prince of All Cosmos managed to regain control of his ball after it had bounced around and crashed into various objects. The junk he had collected with his special ball, known as a Katamari, had been scattered everywhere. When he realized that he had to start all over again, the Prince sighed. He never wanted to come to this dimension, but he had no choice. Besides, he couldn't go back home until he completed his mission.

The Prince of All Cosmos had come from another universe in which his father, the King of All Cosmos, ruled. Unfortunately, the King of All Cosmos had a very bad habit of getting drunk and destroying things. There had been several occasions in which he had destroyed stars, moons, and planets while in his drunken rage. To replace what he destroyed, the King had forced the Prince to teleport down to Earth with a katamari and use it to roll up balls of junk. Then, the King would use his power to transform the katamari into stars, moons, and even planets.

The Prince didn't like the fact that he was doing most of the work to fix his father's messes, but he didn't really have a choice. If he tried to protest, his father would get angry and nobody in their right mind would make the King of All Cosmos angry. Every time the Prince took too long or didn't make the Katamari large enough, his father would surround his son with darkness, have lightening flash in the background, and make scary faces at him. The Prince hated to think what the King would do if he outright refused. Besides, the King was over a million times bigger than he was.

Even though the Prince had rolled up Katamari many times before, this particular mission was slightly different than the others. There had been too many trips to the Earth, and the planet was now running out of junk to roll up; thus, they had to find a new location. Fortunately, the King had found a gateway that led to other dimensions. Before he knew it, the Prince was given a new Katamari mission and was unceremoniously tossed through the gate. After going through some sort of warp tunnel, the Prince had found himself in this new dimension.

There were many differences between the two dimensions. The Prince's universe was filled with blocky people, and everything was simplistic looking. However, the people in this universe were more rounded, and everything was more detailed. Yet, there was one thing that both dimensions had in common: there was plenty of junk to roll up.

That human may have interfered, but the Prince was determined to finish the task as quickly as possible. So, the Prince brushed himself off and began push the Katamari again. It was only a matter of time before he rolled up everything he dropped and several new objects as well. Then, he rolled down the streets of Radiata, collecting more stuff along the way.

About an hour later, Jack was still searching for Lulu's cat. He had searched almost every alleyway and several apartment buildings. The various people he asked on the street had no idea where the cat was either. He even searched every trash can he came across, but he found no trace of the missing feline.

Jack was about to take a break from the search when he suddenly heard a noise that sounded a lot like a cat meowing and hissing. He followed the sound down the path until he saw a sight that made his eyes grow wide. It was that same tiny, green man rolling a ball of junk down the street. Jack wasn't sure if it was the same ball, but if it was, it had definitely grown. It was now only slightly smaller than Jack was. However, that wasn't the only thing that amazed Jack.

As he watched the ball roll around and around, Jack noticed something moving amongst the junk. Upon closer inspection, he realized it was Lulu's cat. The poor thing appeared to be stuck to the moving ball. No matter how hard it struggled, it couldn't get free.

Jack stared at the ball for a few minutes while trying to make sense of the situation. "Well, at least I found Lulu's cat," he said out loud. Even though Jack wanted to simply pluck the cat off the ball, he had a feeling in his gut that it wouldn't be that easy.

However, Jack had no idea that things were about to become even more chaotic.


	2. Part 2

_A/N: Well, here is the next chapter. It took me longer than I thought it would, but I hope you will all enjoy it!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Radiata Stories and Katamari Damacy or any characters from those games. Radiata Stories is owned by Square Enix, and Katamari Damacy is owned by Namco._

**Jack Versus the Katamari**

**Part 2**

The plan had seemed so simple. Jack would run up to the ball, grab the cat, and pull it off. However, even the best of plans did not always work, and Jack was about to find out the hard way.

First off, the ball was constantly moving. Not only was it difficult to catch up to, but the cat was also constantly changing positions due to the way the ball moved. When he finally caught up to the ball and reached to grab the cat, Jack was surprised at how sticky the ball of junk really was. He pulled the cat with all of his might, yet it wouldn't budge. Eventually, a tug-of-war of sorts had begun, and Lulu's poor cat felt itself being stretched.

After a while, the cat decided it had enough of being pulled back and forth, and it let out a hiss as it bit down hard on Jack's hand. The boy let out a yelp and quickly released his grip on the cat. 'That damn cat!' thought Jack. 'You would think it would be grateful that I'm trying to rescue it!'

By the time Jack recovered from the shock of the bite, the ball was long gone. Jack let out a frustrated sigh when he realized that he would have to find it again. So, he began searching the various path ways in town and asking the random townsfolk that he came across.

Meanwhile, the Prince of All Cosmos had hidden himself and the katamari inside a large building. That pesky human had interfered again, and the Prince was getting frustrated. In his own dimension, the prince has his fair share of troubles such as being attacked by mice and getting cased by dogs. However, nobody had gone so far as to try to pull something out of his katamari. The Prince had no idea how to deal with such a situation and decided to try to avoid the humans of this new dimension.

Unfortunately, it soon became apparent that the building that the Prince was hiding in was teeming with humans. He was tense when he first realized this, but he quickly relaxed when he realized that everyone was too busy to notice him. As he explored the area, he figured that it was a magic school of some sort. There were tons of things to roll up in this place and the Prince was going to take full advantage of it. When the humans finally started to notice him, he was relived when they did nothing except to study him from afar.

Soon, the katamari began to grow bigger and bigger.

Time had passed by and Jack was becoming frustrated. He looked all over the town but couldn't find any trace of the weird ball-thing or the tiny, green man who was rolling it. Everyone he talked to didn't seem to know where it was, and a few people even gave Jack some strange looks. Still, he was determined to find the ball at all costs.

Suddenly, he heard a voice yell "Jack!" and he turned to see Marietta running towards him. In her rush, the pink-haired girl tripped over her own feet, but she quickly got back up and continued to her trek towards the boy. "Jack, you have to come to the institute quickly!"

"What's wrong?" asked the boy.

"There is a strange ball-like object there," Marietta explained. "It suddenly appeared at the institute and started to roll up various objects. At first, everyone was fascinated and all the teachers and students were studying it. Then, it started rolling up experiments and people's homework. It even rolled up the food in the cafeteria! No one knows how to stop it, and it's disrupting the classes. Please Jack, you have to do something!"

"Don't worry, I'll take care of it," Jack replied confidently. Marietta blushed and thanked Jack as she led the way. The boy followed the girl with renewed determination as he prepared himself for another confrontation with the ball-thing.

When they arrived at the Vareth Institute, Jack and Marietta were quickly greeted by the sight of the ball. However, it didn't look exactly how Jack remembered it. The ball was now about the size of a large human and it was steadily growing. Several Vareth mages were standing around while trying to decide what to do, and the whole place had gone to chaos.

'I hope that cat can still breathe in there,' thought Jack. A lot of junk had been rolled up after the cat had gotten stuck in the ball, and he could neither see nor hear the cat anymore. The boy wasn't sure if junk had muffled the feline's cries or if it had ran out of air. He prayed that it was the former because he definitely didn't want to face Lulu if anything happened to her cat.

Of course, it was partly the cat's fault since it bit him earlier.

"What should we do, Jack?" asked Marietta as the other mages gathered around them. Jack tried his best to think of some sort of plan, despite the fact that strategy wasn't exactly his strongest point. After while, Jack said, "Well, we could all attack the ball at once." The Vareth mages seemed happy with the rather simple plan, and they all quickly went after the ball.

Unfortunately, the so-called plan didn't work at all. The mages' magic seemed to have no effect at all for some reason, and the ball was moving too fast for Jack to hit it with his sword. Soon, the mages became weak from casting too many spells while Jack was getting exhausted from his wild ball chase. However, some of students who were hiding in the upper levels managed to gather up some courage and joined into the fray.

"Hey, Jack! Can I help?" asked the young mage named Aiden. Jack smiled and replied, "Sure, kid. Just be careful, alright?" The younger boy nodded and he began to cast some spells at the ball.

Suddenly, the ball moved towards Jack and the others at a brisk pace. "Look out!" he shouted as he barely managed to dodge it in time. Just as he got back onto his feet, Jack heard a scream. He and the others looked up to see Aiden get rolled up into the ball. Jack was in shock and Marietta had her hand over her mouth as they watch little Aiden struggle with all of his might.

"Somebody, help me!" the young mage shouted. As he was rolled up and down with the junk, Aiden's face began to turn green. "Somebody, please help me," he pleaded, "I think I'm going to be sick."

"Don't worry I'll save you!" Jack said as he chased after the ball. However, there was nothing he or anyone else could do as the ball squeezed through the doors of Vareth Institute and rolled onto the streets of Radiata. Still, Jack ran like maniac to catch up to the rolling ball of junk. Marietta tried to follow, but she tripped over her own feet in her haste.

What started as a seemingly simple mission to save a cat had now turned into a chaotic disaster. Now that the ball had the ability to roll up people, it was only a matter of time before all hell broke loose. Jack still didn't know what to do, but one thing was certain: the ball-thing had to be stopped at all costs!


End file.
